


Kapsul Waktu

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [3]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, time capsule
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Putri Badai mengubur sesuatu. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Semi-Canon, spoiler, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

"Putri Badai adalah sosok yang kuat" mungkin adalah sebuah frase yang membuat si empunya nama merasa terbebani.

Dia tidak boleh menangis, tidak boleh mengeluh, juga tidak boleh melemah. Semua itu demi imejnya sebagai Putri Badai, mantan Ketua OSIS dan mantan Ketua _The Judges_.

Akan tetapi, meski bertopeng dingin, Putri jelas dapat merasakan kesedihan yang amat dalam di dalam hatinya. Kesedihan yang ia tutupi dengan baik melalui amarah.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa setelah peristiwa di hotel mengerikan yang merengut nyawa seseorang itu, Putri mengubur sesuatu di sana.

Sebuah _time capsule_ , atau kapsul waktu, yang hanya berisi selembar kertas.

Sebuah surat untuk _dia_ yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pamit, tanpa izin.

Untuk Damian Erlangga, yang tidak ia sadari telah ia cintai selama ini

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
